


The Abominable Professor Flugelhoff

by nightvesper



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvesper/pseuds/nightvesper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Merton just settled into their lives as college roommates when an old enemy comes back to stir things up. Tommy is forced to face his feelings to survive it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abominable Professor Flugelhoff

Tommy rested his chin on his arm, eyelids drooping, and fighting to stay awake. College was hard and this class was incredibly dull. Medieval European history - he still didn’t know how Merton talked him into taking it. Glancing over at the spiky head of his friend sitting beside him, he subtly motioned for his attention. Merton didn’t notice. He was bent over a notebook in rapt concentration, pen flying as he scribbled down notes. Tommy smiled affectionately and placed his head back down.

Tommy supposed he joined this class because it meant more time for them together. When Merton told him he was going abroad for college, it devastated him. He couldn’t bear the thought of enduring every full moon alone. He wasn’t close with many people. And except for Merton and Lori, no one knew about him.

The day Tommy moved into the new dorm was bitter one. He sat inside wallowing, watching the movers bring in the boxes of his mysterious new roommate when all of a sudden a familiar voice rang out from the hallway:

_“Careful of that box! I’ve got a case of Yoohoo and a bushel of wolfsbane in there!”_

Just a couple weeks after moving to Germany, Merton caught a redeye back to the states and showed up on his doorstep. Overjoyed, Tommy ran across the room and hugged him so tightly he lifted him up off his feet. Merton gave the lame excuse of a haunted campus and being blackballed from classes, but Tommy felt him cling back just as hard.

The two men couldn’t be more different, but they melded together in a way that was too profound to ignore. Merton had the ability to bring the wolf out in him or calm it down faster than anyone else. Even a poem recited in his voice was all it took to stop a transformation most of the time. If Merton hadn’t come to his aid during that first month who knows what might have happened to him.

“All right class, that’s all for today!” sounded the stern voice of the Professor.

Tommy couldn’t get out of there quickly enough. The two men walked side by side down the long corridor toward the cafeteria.

Swinging his backpack up onto his shoulders, Tommy looked over at Merton. “Thank goodness you actually take notes. Can I borrow them? I wasn’t paying attention.”

Merton waved at his papers, grinning broadly. “Oh, these aren’t notes, Tommy. These are for my new screenplay, _Revenge of the Cat People_.”

 “Haven’t you given up on this movie stuff yet?” Tommy asked. “I mean, your drafts have been rejected by everyone you’ve sent them in to. Including Corey Haim.”

Merton shrugged. “I’ve given up the idea of having my work accepted by any of the mainstream studios. I don’t think ‘normal’ people would appreciate my vision anyway,” he airquoted derisively. “A couple months ago I turned my focus to B-movies, and sent a video of my ‘Romeo and Juliet on Planet Memnon’ production along with some short films I made to Brain Damage studios. I figured if Len Kabasinski can make movies for them I can too.”

“You mean the play where I was Romeo?”

“No Tommy, the _other_ ‘Romeo and Juliet on Planet Memnon’,” Merton replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at Tommy’s look of confusion. “Yes! The one you were in! Anyway, they were impressed with all of my practical gore effects. They thought I had the appropriate campy quality they’re looking for. I might actually get to sign with them if I get this filmed!”

This must be how Merton felt when he talked about football. Tommy had no idea what ‘practical effects’ were, who Len Kabasinski was, or what camping had to do with Shakespeare. He was just glad whatever it all was it was making Merton happy.

“Right on, man! I’m glad they liked it.”

Merton continued on. “I’ll help you study for the test later this weekend. If there’s something I know about it’s the Bubonic plague.” He turned back toward the hallway. “See you later tonight!”

“Hey! Aren’t you gonna have lunch with me?”

Merton’s face betrayed a mild regret. “I’m finally having a breakthrough on this script. I can’t stop for food right now.”

“Alright, fine. Good luck with that.”

Merton hesitated a moment before giving Tommy a hug. As he pulled away he pressed a hand to the “captain” patch of Tommy’s letterman jacket, sliding it down the length of his arm to squeeze his hand. The corners of Merton’s mouth upturned shyly, and he turned back the way he came.

Tommy smiled back and split off toward the cafeteria. As he walked, he fell into deep thought.

Merton was odd and sometimes over the top about showing affection. It only increased now that they were rooming together. At first Tommy chalked it up to the other man’s awkwardness and inexperience around other people. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore; Merton obviously had feelings for him. There were more hugs, more frequent caresses, more _hints_. At least, that’s what he hoped they were.

Most of the townspeople feared the local legend of the Pleasantville werewolf. Anyone he tried to date only knew half of who he was. The truth he kept hidden for fear of rejection. Lori was the closest he’d been to anyone before. Throughout their relationship he came to understand she liked the thrill of dating a werewolf more than she actually liked him. Part of him didn’t care, so relieved he was that someone actually accepted that side of him. In the end it wasn’t enough. Where other people only loved the man, she only loved the monster.

Merton was different. Human or werewolf, he seemed almost not to care. After meeting, they quickly became inseparable. In high school they spent most of their time together. Now in college they were living with each other. It seemed almost a natural progression. Tommy just hadn’t gathered the courage necessary to take that next step.

 

The line in the cafeteria was long, and Tommy was starving by the time he reached the front. With the full moon less than a week away his appetite was voracious. He loaded his plate until it overflowed with multiple chickens’ worth of meat.

“Here,” said the lunchlady behind the counter. She was a stout woman with short blonde hair and a thick accent. “We already prepared a second plate for you.”

Tommy smiled in relief. “Really? Thank you!”

She handed over the plate with a wink. “Anything for Mayor Dawkins' son.”

 

***********************************************************

 

Tommy arrived later back in the room with a throbbing headache and a twist in his gut.

Merton didn’t notice him come in at first. He was turned away from the door typing with his eyes glued to the computer monitor. He wore a showercap and oversized headphones. A raggedy towel was draped across his shoulders covering a fitted black blazer and a high-collared black shirt.

The dorm room they shared was smallish, with a bed and nightstand on either end, a single TV, and a computer desk in the middle. Although there were no physical barriers there was a sharp divide between the two halves of the room. Tommy’s side was lightly decorated with nothing more than a few trophies and a signed jersey. Merton’s was a complete contrast. Whatever white wall space wasn’t covered in posters of industrial goth bands was bracketed with shelves to display a variety of weapons, scientific specimens, herb jars and number of worn, dusty books.

Tommy’s legs shook as he lowered himself slowly on the bed to lie down. The clicking of the keyboard did nothing to abate his headache. Every single tap of the keys was like a tiny nail driving into his brain. He held his hands over his ears to drown out the noise. A heavy chemical scent clung to the air and burned at his nostrils. In vain he tried to ignore it, but the acrid smell made his stomach churn harder. Finally he could take no more. Words boiled to the surface before he could hold them in.

“Knock it off!” Tommy roared.

Startled, Merton jumped into the air, scrambling to tear off his headphones. “Fuck, Tommy! Warn a fellow would you?”

“What is that smell, Merton?” the werewolf snapped back at him, eyes glowing yellow.

“What sm- Oh. It’s the hair dye.  My roots were almost showing.”

“Do you have to do that right now?” Tommy snarled.

“Well yeah. I’d look pretty strange with black hair and blond roots. Ombre isn’t my best look.” Merton joked fearfully. “You’ve seen me dye my hair before. You sure you’re feeling ok, big guy?”

“I’m fine!” Tommy had to get out of there. Grabbing nothing but his wallet he got up and stormed out of the room.

Merton flinched at the slam of the door. _What had he done?_ he wondered.

Everything seemed normal that day. They were fine last period when Tommy asked him for notes. Then he decided not to go to lunch with him. _Was it that?_ No, it couldn’t be. It wasn’t the first time he’d skipped a meal to do something, and Tommy could use it as an excuse to sit with his teammates instead.

 _What else?_   He forced himself to think. Horrified realization dawned on him. He’d hugged Tommy. Hugged him, practically caressed him, and then held his hand.

 _Oh shit._ Merton cringed.

He loved him. He never meant for it to happen, and did his best to keep it secret. Being goth, nerdy, and obsessed with the occult were reason enough to be beaten up in their small town, and he didn’t need to add being bisexual to the list. He wasn’t sure how Tommy would react, and it wasn’t worth losing the best friend he ever had. _Unless Tommy already figured it out. Oh please no_ …

Their friendship was an intense one. Born of necessity as often happens when you are forced to trust your life to someone over and over. They were very close physically – almost always touching when they were near each other. It was a comforting reassurance to them both. Twice he even kissed Tommy. On the cheek, sure, but it still counted for something in Merton’s mind. He knew his actions often rode the line of friendship, but he was always able to explain it away as excitement of the moment: a battle won, a crisis averted. This time maybe he’d taken it too far. _And in public_.

Merton buried his face in his hands.

It was one of the reasons he moved to Germany. The prestigious university was a factor of course, but the lure of social acceptance was what pulled him in. When he got there he was so excited, but it felt somehow hollow. Lonely. He thought getting away from Tommy would be better for him; it was becoming more and more difficult to resist his need to confess his feelings. In another country he thought he could start over and find someone else.

 _Someone who wasn’t straight,_ he thought bitterly.

But he was weak. A mere two weeks into the quarter he dropped out of the University of Heidelberg and enrolled in the barely mediocre college of their hometown. Right back into Tommy’s arms.

As obvious as he might be, he remained unwilling to speak a word of it aloud. Their friendship was often the only thing that kept him going. In a lifetime of being ostracized and mistreated, Tommy was the one person who ever cared for him, and he refused to give that up for the chance of more. 

 

 

*************************************************

 

Tommy checked into a hotel room that night. It was cheap and dank. The faint odor of mildew assaulted his senses. The sheets were unbearably scratchy. It seemed that within every room surrounding his own dwelled a herd of tiny elephants. Elephants juggling bowling balls. The padding of people’s feet and the beating of their hearts pounded viciously against his eardrums. He held a pillow around his head, praying for a moment’s rest. Every sound, every smell, every feeling was magnified a thousand times over. He had enhanced senses already, but this was too much. He couldn’t even think. He wanted to scream. He wanted to tear through every room and rip through bodies until there was silence.

 

*************************************************

 

Merton was surprised when Tommy showed up in Chemistry the next day, and even more surprised when he walked up beside him. He eyed the taller man warily, watching him shuffle over to his lab counter. All the tables were tightly packed and Tommy had to squeeze behind to fit in against the wall. Looking Tommy up and down he noticed he was in the same t shirt and blue jeans he left in, and his usually soft hazel eyes were worn and bloodshot. He looked haggard.

“Good morning.” Merton greeted him timidly, avoiding eye contact when Tommy looked back. His shoulders hunched in a defensive pose.

Tommy gazed at him wearily. “I’m sorry about last night.” His voice rasped.

“Did I do something?”

“Nah, man. I don’t know what it is. I haven’t been feeling right since lunchtime yesterday. I couldn’t sleep. I hear and smell and see _everything_.”

“Isn’t that normal for you before a full moon?” Merton mouthed the last two words silently.

“Not like this.”

With a curt nod, Merton dropped the subject and focused on the assignment.

Tommy sighed. He could tell Merton wasn’t reassured at all by his apology. He could smell the anxiety curling off of him. It was a scent he was not unaccustomed to, but it wasn’t normally this bad. The stench of it made his stomach roil. Concentrating was even harder today than yesterday. The constant hum of the fluorescent lighting in his ears kept him oddly wired. His skin crawled in anticipation of something unnamed.

After a few minutes of work he felt Merton’s tension fade; he smiled easier and his posture improved. Tommy was left only with the pleasant scent of the other man. A comforting mixture he had come to know well: hair gel, leather from his Doc Martens, and another indescribable something that was unique to him. It was intoxicating and his focus faded even more rapidly. He resisted an urge to lean forward and smell his hair.

The door of the chem lab squeaked open. A young woman with freckles and bouncing red curls bounded through the entrance looking distressed. With a disapproving look from the professor, she pushed in beside Merton for access to the equipment. Merton had to scoot back to give her space, pressing Tommy further against the wall.

Tommy was too close to the scent of him: hair product and skin. This close he could smell that he changed his shampoo brand three days ago.

“My car had a flat and I missed my first two periods!” the woman exclaimed, looking at Merton. “Can you help me do the assignment so I don’t lose credit?”

Merton beamed excitedly. “Sure! We’re working on Friedel-Crafts acylation right now, so first what you have to do is…”

Tommy glared furiously at the young woman. He didn’t like the way she smiled and leaned over the counter when she spoke, and he really didn’t like the way Merton was looking back at her.

Merton pushed in even closer against the quarterback’s body to give the woman more room. Without realizing it, he pressed his hip into Tommy’s thigh, shoulder to his chest. Tommy whined quietly. His jeans were growing tight, but he lacked the willpower to prevent it.

Tommy watched intently as he spoke. The shorter man’s voice was drowned out by the liquid sound of blood rushing through his own ears. Tommy’s eyes, now tinged yellow, tracked themselves down the pallid face of his friend. They wandered from the bright blue eyes down to his pale pink lips. He watched them move together almost in slow motion, but heard no sound from them. He wanted to taste them with his own. Bite them. Stain them red and watch the blood soak down his neck.

Suddenly, a voice pierced through the haze.

“You ok, buddy?” Merton asked, voice quaking again. The scent was back, afraid and uncomfortable. He was looking at Tommy now. The girl looked concerned as well.

Tommy couldn’t respond. He must have been staring for a long time he realized, but couldn’t think to make himself stop. His head spun, dizzy from the assault on his senses. He wanted, _needed_ to do something to stop the roaring in his brain.

“Tommy?”

Tommy growled, grabbing handfuls of black trenchcoat and slammed Merton back into the lab table. He leaned into him, their faces mere inches apart.

Startled blue eyes went huge and dilated. “What did I do?” Merton gestured towards his paws that were forming and added, “You have to calm down!”

Through the fog of his mind Tommy began to notice the people around him were staring. Voices from the back of the room shouted, “Yeah Dawkins!” and “It’s about time he beat up that freak!”

He looked back at Merton and felt the pounding of the goth’s heart under his thumbs. When he spied the fearful expression on his friend’s face he released him, and remembering himself he reluctantly backed away.

Before he could consider what he was doing he leapt over the lab counter and bolted. He ran full speed to his dorm’s bathroom, ignoring the commotion his exit caused.

Not making it any further than the sink, he shoved his pants down around his thighs, and braced himself against the wall with one fur covered arm. Relief washed over him when he took himself in hand. It didn’t take long. Fast, hard strokes and less than a minute later he was coming. A quiet groan escaped him as white stripes painted up the marble basin. He clawed at the wall to steady himself when his legs nearly gave out. A quick rinse washed all the evidence down the drain. He peered up to see his own wolf-like reflection staring back at him hungrily.

 

 

*****************************************

 

After chemistry Merton went back to their room hoping to catch Tommy and check on him. He wasn’t keen on skipping a class period, but he needed to know what was wrong. He discovered the werewolf on the floor, lying flat on his back and looking dazed.

Tommy could hardly look Merton in the eyes. It was true that his sex drive kicked into an abnormally high gear around the same time every month, but this was ridiculous. He was mortified.

He was popular among women, but his curse prevented him from getting very far with them. As soon as he got turned on, he’d start to wolf out and have to bail. Any ‘extreme emotional state’ would cause the transformation, according to his spiky-haired encyclopedia of a friend. That combined with the possibility of infecting them through bodily fluid exchange meant his continued abstinence.

It wasn’t easy for an alpha to remain mateless, but to his mind there was no alternative. He knew the cure, but it was time sensitive, and there was too great a risk of the infected host resisting treatment. After biting and having to fight to save Merton and Lori, he refused to go through it again with someone else. The one positive being that now cured, his friends had immunity. 

Merton forced Tommy to sit up and started grilling him with questions.

“Ever since lunch yesterday?” Merton asked, concerned.

“Yeah.”

“Aggression, irritability, headaches, difficulty concentrating…any other symptoms?”

“Not – not really.”

Merton rummaged around in the closet and pulled out a microscope and a sewing kit. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“I’ll need a sample of your blood,” Merton continued, grabbing a needle from his kit. “Hold out your finger.”

Tommy did as he was told. He’d learned that questioning Merton when he asked him to do these things usually ended in him breaking out an easel and lecturing. He could not handle that right now.

Merton knelt before him and felt his forehead. Then gingerly took the back of Tommy’s hand with his palm and held it.

 _Were they always this touchy with each other?_ Tommy pondered. _Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. If only he would touch him where he really wan-_

Tommy winced when the needle pierced his skin of his forefinger. A single droplet of blood welled to the surface. He watched it bead – bright purple-red. He fought a particularly violent urge to bring the finger to his mouth.

“Sorry.” Merton collected it on a glass slide and set it up under the microscope. Looking at the sample he frowned and shook his head. He grabbed another slide out of a drawer to compare it.

“What’s wrong with me?”

“It’s some sort of virus attacking your blood.”

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know, Tommy! Let me pull out my handbook on werewolf viruses,” Merton retorted. “What happened at lunch?”

“I ate a few corn dogs. Beef tacos. A couple plates of chicken wings. Actually, it was pretty cool. This new lunchlady set some extra food aside for me.”

Merton’s head snapped to attention. “New lunchlady? What was she like?”

“I dunno, man. Uh big, strong? Had a thick accent. Now that you mention it she looked kinda familiar…”

“A _German_ accent?”

Tommy thought fuzzily. “I think so. Yeah.”

Merton stared at him incredulously.  “Scheiße, Tommy! _Helga_? Professor Flugelhoff’s assistant? Ring any bells? I guess they decided they weren’t through with you yet.”

Merton spent the rest of the night researching. After hacking into the school’s staffing database, he found Helga’s file to discover she just quit the previous day. Merton wondered what their plan was if it didn’t involve killing Tommy or sticking around to control him. It was pointless to think of chasing her across the world to ask. None of his books held any answers; not that he expected them to. The Professor was nothing if not innovative. The internet was just as poor a reference as his books. There was precious little solid research about werewolves available. Most of it was no more than folklore, and sorting the fact from the fiction was pretty much impossible. Apparently real werewolves weren’t keen on blogging.

As the second night after his exposure dragged on, Tommy took a turn for the worse. His headache was back with a vengeance, and he was becoming less rational by the minute. When hunger began to nag at him, he made a move to leave the room. Merton ran to beat him to the door. After a brief argument about how the townspeople would react to seeing him in his current state, Merton managed to convince him to wait while he ran to the Hungry Bucket. Tommy scarfed down every last morsel of the crispy chicken he brought back, devouring two huge bucketfuls by himself.

He remained wolfed out and agitated. He’d taken at least 3 showers, and came out looking more exhausted each time. Later, Tommy took to pacing. He started grabbing things off of shelves and rearranging them, grabbing Merton's clothes in particular and stashing them throughout the room. Whenever he heard someone in the hallway he would snarl at them.

Finally Merton couldn’t take it anymore, and with only a small amount of guilt, he brought Tommy a tall glass of juice spiked with Ambien and he passed out. After he was left alone to think, he had an epiphany. Another look at the blood sample made him realize that the virus wasn’t attacking the werewolf venom, it was enhancing it. Tommy was becoming more wolf and less man by the moment. Flugelhoff must have been unsuccessful trying to reproduce it artificially, so he wanted Tommy to spread the disease for him. 

 

 

*****************************************

 

Merton awoke around 3 am with his face stuck to the keys of his laptop. All the lights in the room were still on. Apparently he’d fallen asleep, and had been typing “bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb…” in the browser’s search bar with his temple.

Glancing over to the adjacent bed he saw Tommy was still asleep. He was stretched out at an odd angle that didn’t look remotely comfortable. They both had a restless night, and if he was asleep now Merton wouldn’t wake him.

He thought about the way Tommy seized him the other day and shoved him into the table. At first he was afraid, but then he saw the look in Tommy’s eyes. Their particular tinge of yellow and the way his fangs just started to protrude. He hadn’t seen that look from Tommy since Becky made that genie wish to make him want her. Merton shook his head. He must have been imagining it. Fantasizing about his sick friend made him feel like a pervert. He stood up to place his books back on the shelf.

He started when he felt an arm wrap around him. Tommy leaned down, nuzzling against the back of his neck and shoulder. Merton could feel the whole outline of the quarterback’s strong frame pressed into him. It felt good, and his breath quickened in spite of himself.

Tommy noticed the slight change. “Merton…” he breathed.

Shivers ran down Merton’s spine as he felt the iron grip tighten. “How are you feeling, buddy?”

“Bad,” Tommy murmured, mouthing the word to the other man’s neck. He understood nothing but the heat of his own blood and the responding quickness of Merton’s pulse.

Merton couldn’t suppress a whimper when soft, wet lips dragged against his skin. His face flushed scarlet when he felt himself begin to harden. He was as turned on by this as he was petrified. Praying Tommy hadn't noticed his condition, he fought to steady his voice. “ _Nnngh!_ I told you we’d figure this out. I just need more time!”

“You smell so _good_.” Tommy’s paw wandered from Merton’s stomach to his hip, pulling him harder against himself. Sharp fangs grazed along the damp trail of saliva left by his mouth, and traced a line down his friend’s pale neck.

Merton panicked. “OK!” He wrenched himself out of Tommy’s arms, fighting to catch his breath and turned. “You wanted to bite me back at the lab, right?” he asked quickly.

The wild glint in Tommy’s eyes turned nearly human for a moment. He frowned. “I...”

“And you wanted to hurt those people at the hotel? And that girl I was talking to?”

The werewolf’s eyebrows knit together and he didn’t respond. The confusion he felt was apparent.

“Your wolf instincts are abnormally strong right now. You have to keep your head. Remember that you don’t want to hurt _me_ ,” Merton emphasized, “Or anyone else. You’re going to stay like this until we find a cure or you fall to your id. We have to keep you contained so that won’t happen.”

Tommy stared blankly. Merton wasn’t sure anything he said got through to him.

“You should get back to bed while I look for something to help you.” When Tommy still didn’t move, Merton gently guided him back into bed. He grabbed a pair of steel handcuffs off one of his shelves and tightly secured Tommy’s wrist to the bed frame. He prayed it would be enough to hold him. He was too exhausted to be of any more use. Flipping off the light switch he crawled into bed.

 

***************************************************

 

A low moan came from the other side of the room jolting Merton awake for the second time that night. Disoriented, he blinked up into the darkness. A loud groan followed, accompanied by the complaining creak of old bedsprings and the clanking of steel against wood. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and turned his lamp on, and walked over to his friend’s bed.

“Tommy?”

No response came except the rapid breath that rattled between the quarterback’s parted lips. Tommy was sprawled out on his back, wolfed out again. One arm was up over his head, still cuffed to the bed frame. His plaid comforter was pushed down, bunched around his waist, and a sheen of sweat covered his naked chest and brow. At some point in the night Tommy must have torn his clothes off. Merton found his gaze wandering down the tanned muscles of his torso. They twitched – tensing and relaxing as Tommy shifted, twisting against the still tight shackle. Merton rarely allowed himself the luxury of looking, but as long as Tommy wouldn’t know about it, it couldn’t hurt anything.

“Merton…”  

The soft call of his name pulled his attention back immediately.

“Tommy?” Merton asked, louder this time, shaking his friend. The taut flesh beneath his hand felt hot and clammy.

“Don’t. St – Stop.” Tommy slurred in a helpless whisper. His breathing seemed harsher now.

Merton frowned, then placed his hand against the forehead of his friend. Tommy was burning up. Maybe the physical symptoms of the virus were worse than he’d imagined. He needed to lower his body temperature. If it continued like this for much longer he didn’t know if Tommy would survive it. Merton grabbed the end of the comforter and yanked it off of him, dragging it across his body. Tommy jerked upright. His sharp gasping intake of breath released itself in a loud, shuddering groan.

Merton barely had time to register Tommy’s bucking hips or the growing wet spot that dampened his newly revealed boxer briefs. Shocked, he looked upon Tommy’s equally startled face. The pupils in the yellow eyes were huge, blown black with lust.

“I-I d-didn’t…” Merton stuttered, a dark blush creeping onto his pale cheeks. He wanted to look away and leave Tommy with a shred of dignity, but couldn’t tear his eyes from the sight of him, or from the substantial bulge that jutted out obscenely from his damp underwear. The image sent a pulse of heat straight to his groin.

Tommy tried to get up, but the handcuffs prevented it. With a frustrated snarl he grabbed Merton by his shirt and pulled him down instead. “Want you.” His voice was like gravel.

Merton’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat and he trembled slightly, pants growing tighter.

_Did he really mean what he thought he meant?_

“Mine. You’re _mine_.” Tommy growled.

Then it hit him. Tommy’s frequent pacing and agitation. His anger when Merton spoke to that girl and when anyone approached their door. He was being territorial over him. Merton’s heart skipped at the thought that Tommy might actually want him, but he quickly smothered the idea.

 “Tommy, you…you don’t mean that. This thing is making you do this. I’m just the closest person to you so you’re projecting. I could be anyone right now.”

Merton didn’t have long to consider it before Tommy pulled him down further. The moment their lips pressed together Merton’s brain shut down completely. Their mouths met in a clash of teeth and fangs. There was nothing gentle in the kiss, just hot, desperate need. Merton gasped at the feeling of Tommy’s tongue pressing against his own.

Tommy released his hold of the other man’s collar in favor of trying to unbutton his slacks. Merton withdrew from his touch.

“ _Please_.” Tommy whined. “ _Please I can’t - I need…”_

The werewolf writhed on the bed, his hips punching the air. When Merton still held back, he let out a pathetic cry. He unceremoniously kicked off his last remaining garment and brought his large, claw-tipped paw down to where he needed it most. His eyes squeezed shut and he began to stroke himself.

Merton’s mouth ran dry. Watching his roommate now completely naked, wantonly jerking his cum-slicked erection was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. He couldn’t stop staring.

Tommy let out a pleasured moan, jerking faster now and twisting his hand on the upstroke. Merton pressed a palm to the front of his pants and moaned with him, empathizing with the other man’s arousal. His pants were uncomfortably tight and his own erection was throbbing.

Tommy’s eyes opened at the sound. “Please. _Please_ help me.” he begged hopefully, stopping long enough to reach for his friend’s slender frame.

Merton nodded helplessly. “Give me a few minutes.” he whispered and sprinted toward the bathroom.

“No please! Please don’t go.” Tommy whined, now on the brink of tears.

“Two minutes!”

Merton tried to keep his promise. Quickly stripping, he tried not to process what he was doing out of fear he’d stop himself. He was grateful for the number of times he’d practiced this in private. So many hours he spent fucking himself on a rubber cock, pretending it was the football captain’s own, that now he took it with ease. He found his supplies in a lock box under the bathroom cabinet, cleaned up quickly, grabbed a bottle of lube from the box and rushed straight back to his werewolf.

What he found when he returned made him ache all over again. Unable to help himself, Merton leaned down and pressed his tongue to the thick crown of the larger man’s erection, licking upward and tasting the salty cum still present there. Tommy moaned loudly, trying to force his way between his friend’s lips. Merton pinned his hips and did as he wanted, swallowing Tommy’s length into his mouth. He could only take it about three quarters of the way before gagging, but Tommy didn’t seem to notice. He was getting wilder by the minute trying to free his hand from the cuff.

Merton realized it wasn’t going to hold him much longer, and he didn’t trust Tommy’s level of self control once he got free. He pulled his mouth off the larger man’s erection with a popping noise, and wasted no time slicking it up generously with the lubricant.

Tommy looked beyond grateful when the goth finally unshackled him and climbed onto the bed. He flipped Merton onto his stomach, pushing him flat on the bed straddling his hips. He heard Merton’s sharp intake of breath, but he lay passively and allowed the werewolf to do as he wished. Tommy lined himself up with the other man’s entrance and pushed forward. He sobbed in relief when he finally breached the tight heat of his body.

Tommy’s paws gripped Merton’s own hands for leverage, and kept them pinned up over his head. Merton was helpless now, every inch of his skin was covered by the quarterback’s body and it was driving him crazy. The first juddering thrusts had him gasping.

Tommy pushed in and out, awkwardly at first and then more smoothly. His legs squeezed tightly around Merton’s thighs as he rode him. An animalistic cry fell from the werewolf’s lips as the last shred of restraint was torn from him, and he began fucking with abandon.

Merton was moaning uncontrollably now. Tommy was relentless, rubbing his prostate just right in this position. It was so much stimulation and not quite enough. His hard cock was pressed into the mattress and smearing precum underneath him. He was already painfully aroused before they began, and now it was too much. He needed to come but he couldn't touch himself. The pressure was maddening. Whimpers escaped unbidden from the back of his throat.

“Tommy, I wanna come!” Merton whined.

Much to his surprise, Tommy wasn’t too far gone to hear him. With a growl and not slowing for an instant, Tommy sat back and pulled him up onto his hands and knees. As soon as Merton reached for his cock, Tommy batted his hand away and wrapped his own around him instead. A few tight pumps were all it took. Merton cried out at the dual sensation, coming hard. His body spasmed and he collapsed face first onto the bed, moaning into the sheets.

His partner’s completion spurred him on. Tommy bore down on him, fucking hard and racing to the finish line. A few more thrusts into that tight channel and he held his body still, cock pulsing violently. He howled at the force of his climax. Unable to stop himself, he sank his sharp canines into the pale flesh of Merton’s neck, shuddering and riding out the high of his orgasm.

Merton screamed.

Tommy’s last sight was of thick, red, frothing blood oozing down Merton’s white neck and shoulders, before he collapsed on top of him.

 

*******************************************************

 

Light from the nearby window streamed into the small bedroom and across Tommy’s face. He blinked up at it. _Was it morning?_ There was a strange metallic taste in his mouth that he couldn’t place. He tried to ignore it in favor of more sleep. Turning to the side, he noticed the bed smelled like Merton.

It wasn’t the first time they slept in a bed together. When they faced Flugelhoff the first time, Merton had him stay over to nurse his illness. That time Merton rocked him to sleep so he could face the Sandman also crossed his mind. Tommy smiled at the memory. _Of course that time he’d-_

Tommy bolted upright, suddenly wide awake. He was _naked_.

“What the?” he exclaimed and clambered out of bed.

Frantically, he tried to piece together the events of the previous night. Everything was hazy. He had a vague recollection of the scent of hair gel and chemicals. And skin. Soft skin pressed against his own. A desperate, consuming need and a blinding pleasure. The thought of Mate and Whole and Joy so intense he couldn’t help but sink his teeth… He froze. _Merton_. It all came back to him. Dread overtook him when he realized what the metallic taste had been.

Whirling back around to the bed he gazed upon the pool of blood he’d been laying in. His best friend’s blood. It trailed out in a long line toward the shut door of the bathroom. Panic set in and tears began to form in the corners of his soft hazel eyes. Terrified of what he would find, he twisted the door handle.

Merton spun from the bathroom mirror when he heard the doorknob, and quickly reached for a towel to cover himself. He regarded Tommy’s form: still naked and covered in drying blood, but human yet again. “Feeling any better?” he asked nervously.

Tommy stared at the shorter man. Merton was alive. The wound he bit into his neck showed only the faintest of marks. The skin was already healed, rough now as though it had spent years scarring over. It was too much at once. He didn’t know where to begin.

“Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...” Tommy’s voice wavered. The words he spoke felt paltry compared to the depth of his emotions.

Merton’s gaze dropped to the floor. He idly fingered the bite mark on his neck. “I know you only did it because of the virus. I can look for a claim reversal spell.”

Tommy’s brow furrowed.  “Claim?”

“This bite. Unlike a turning bite that heals entirely, this one leaves a mark. I always thought it was a myth so I never told you.” Merton agonized. “Basically it -”

He went on to explain further, but Tommy stopped listening. Somehow he felt like he already knew what it meant: _Claim, Mate, Mine._

It all made sense to him. Whatever virus was in his system that was supposed to bring out his baser instincts did exactly that. The Professor hoped it would make him want to recruit others. Apparently it didn’t work out that way.

Tommy felt an overwhelming urge to touch his new mate. He leaned forward to kiss him, but Merton turned his head. Tommy froze, confused and more than a little hurt. “I know I was out of it, but I was sure you wanted this. Was I wrong?”

Merton looked mournful. “I want you more than anything.” he whispered.

“Then why - ?”

“Tommy you – you’re literally all that I have.” The goth’s voice cracked on the final word. “I'd rather pretend this didn't happen and chock it up to me trying to save your life, than have you freak out later and regret it.”

Tommy frowned. “You think I’d leave you?” His expression softened. “What would I do without you, Merton? I love you.” 

Merton’s expression lit up with the same disbelieving gratitude it had when Tommy first said they were friends. 

“I love you too, Tommy.” Hesitantly, he threaded an unsteady hand into Tommy’s sandy curls and pulled him down for a kiss. Their lips brushed against each other, softly caressing and then deepening.  

After a long moment, Tommy pulled away and looked down at their sweat-covered, blood-soaked bodies. “We really need to shower though.”

Merton laughed, and shucking his towel away he followed Tommy into the shower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love <3
> 
> Credit to: Neverjustablipintime for my title


End file.
